Confessions of an Insane Mind
by Secondhand Lemons
Summary: The misadventures of the five daughters.. starting with a sleepover at Nessa's
1. Of water balloons and horror movies

Authors: LizzieBeeBlue, Redd, and Lady Ryna  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, just the story idea...don't sue!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena, Jimena and Vanessa have a sleep-over at Vanessa's house...from all of they're POV   
  
Ch. 1: Of Water balloons and horror movies  
  
The door creaked open. Vanessa stuck her head around the corner, checking for an ambush, then motioned for Jimena to follow. They snuck around the door, and cringed when it creaked. Luckily they weren't heard. Suddenly they saw something move in the darkness and prepared to attack. A water balloon sailed through the air, hitting Serena square in the face.   
  
"What the he..." Serena screamed. She looked down at the popped balloon and her drenched shirt, picked up a box of balloons and started chucking them at her assailants. Vanessa and Jimena ducked, giggling madly. Their mission had been victorious.   
  
Jimena started laughing, when suddenly a stream of water struck her face. Vanessa began to laugh even harder. That is, she laughed until she met the same fate. Both girls let out loud, piercing screams. A loud laugh escaped Serena's lips as she watched two of her best friends stare in shock.   
  
"That'll teach you to hit unsuspecting people." Tianna answered doing a version of what could only be described as the snoopy dance.  
  
"It was a JOKE!!" Vanessa exclaimed, looking sadly at her now drenched hair. "It took me two hours to straighten this!" She was so angry that her molecules started spreading.  
  
Jimena, sensing that Vanessa was going to float away, grabbed her arm. "Whoa, chill chica. It's nada. Calm down before you lose your cabasa."   
  
Vanessa's face turned a light shade of pink. She shouldn't have freaked like that. After all, it was only water. Some cold water trickled down her top. Ok, so it was cold water.... very cold water... But nonetheless, she shouldn't have overreacted. "I'm sorry you guys. That was so stupid of me."   
  
Tianna, sensing that things were about to turn serious, tried to lighten the mood, and said "I heard Planet Bang is having a lady's night. We get in free!"   
  
Jimena 's eyes lit up. "Free? Are you positive? That's buena!" She could just imagine the fun they'd have at their favorite teen club. "When? I need to tell mi vato."   
  
Tianna paused, thinking, "Hmm, I think the flyer said it was next Friday."   
  
Jimena smiled, looking at each of her friends, thinking of what they had gone through in the past few months. She glanced at them all, pausing to think about how close they had gotten. She glanced at her best friend, and saw Serena smirk, knowing she was trying to get into her mind.  
  
Suddenly, a water balloon soared through the air, narrowly missing Serena and hitting Tianna, who had, until then, managed to stay dry. Jimena smiled innocently, waved her fingers, and ran out of the room. Tianna proceeded to chase Jimena, down the stairs of Vanessa's house. Tianna ran, sharply turning a corner, and slammed straight into Michael Saratoga, who looked a little surprised.   
  
"Uh, Vanessa's mom let me in." Michael looked a little embarrassed, and jogged up the stairs, pausing to look back and make sure Tianna was alright. He walked into Vanessa's room, and sat next to her. Vanessa, who had been daydreaming and assumed it was Jimena said "So how wet did you get?" She didn't bother to look up to see who she was talking to. Serena held back her laughter. Michael, looked a little surprised and replied in his best girly voice "Why don't you look up and see...uh, chica."   
  
Vanessa noticed a voice different than that of Jimena and looked up. Her eyes widened, and a huge grin made its way across her face. She jumped off of the bed and into Michael's lap.   
  
"When did you get here?" She squealed, completely ignoring her best friends.   
  
"A few minutes ago. Your mom let me in." Michael looked into her eyes, grinning at her excitement.   
  
Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Vanessa looked up at a smirking Jimena and blushed.   
  
How long had she been there? Vanessa thought to herself.  
  
A few minutes. A voice said softly. Vanessa looked up and spotted Serena. Serena instantly looked guilty for using her gift, and cleared her throat.  
  
"No vatos allowed Nessa. That's the rule for tonight. You know that as well as I." Jimena stated seriously, though on closer inspection, the joking gleam could be seen in her dark eyes.   
  
Vanessa turned a deeper shade of red. "Um, sorry." She looked at her feet, feeling guilty, then turned to Michael. "I'll call you in the morning and we'll hang out tomorrow. OK?"   
  
Michael looked a little disappointed, but nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you then." He started walking out of the room.   
  
Tianna slid into the room, nearly knocking into Michael again.  
  
"Um..hey Michael. Sorry about that." Tianna didn't understand why she was being so clumsy today, but decided to forget about it.   
  
"No problem. I'm just glad you're not trying to purposefully hurt me." He rubbed the area where she had slammed into him before, knowing it would be a full-fledged bruise by tomorrow. "I'll see you all later"   
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Tianna was just picturing some of the fun ideas they were bound to do.  
  
Jimena smiled evilly. "Well..."  
  
*********************************  
  
(A/N: dunDunDUN! Oh, a cliff-hanger. More later. If we decide you deserve it. Now *rubs hands together and takes out a make-shift wand* You will press that pretty periwinkle button and send a review! You know you want to. Remember, reviews are like oxygen; irritating, but necessary. : D ) 


	2. Disney Marathons and Missing Daughters

Confessions of an Insane Mind  
  
Authors: LizzieBeeBlue, Redd, and Lady Ryna  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, just the story idea...don't sue!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena, Jimena and Vanessa have a sleep-over at Vanessa's house...from all of they're POV .. To those of you wondering where Catty is, that shall be explained in this chapter..  
  
And now, cake to our very special reviewers: Kate, Lila, Magsy ... we thank you deeply for your fancy reviews. *bows* Now on with the show....  
  
Ch. 2: Disney Marathons and Missing Daughters  
  
"Remind me how this happened?", Tianna whispered to Serena.   
  
Serena laughed quietly at her. Somehow, Vanessa and Jimena had gotten them to watch a Disney marathon. They had gone through Sleeping Beauty,101 Dalmatians, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid and Lady and the Tramp. They were watching the Lion King now. It was just the beginning, to the part where Simba had just run from the hyenas.  
  
"I think they mentioned something about us never seeing the light of day again" Serena whispered, glancing around quickly to make sure Vanessa and Jimena hadn't heard her.  
  
"Do you think they were being serious?" Tianna had a slight twinge in her voice and if Serena hadn't known any better, she'd say it was fear.  
  
"Aww, don't worry about those two. They were just teasing." Serena winked and laughed, but apparently not loud enough to gain either Vanessa's nor Jimena 's attention.  
  
"Explain to me how Catty got out of this again?" Tianna grumbled lowly. "Why isn't she here to go such cruel and unusual punishment?"   
  
"You know as well as I that she would be here if she could be. This is no where near as bad as going on a camping trip." Serena paused. "Besides, how is this cruel and unusual?"  
  
Just as Tianna was about to answer, Vanessa jumped up and stretched. Jimena did the same a few seconds later.   
  
"I've had enough Disney to last me a few hours." Vanessa stated calmly, as she switched off the VCR.   
  
"I've had enough Disney to last me a few lifetimes." Tianna whispered to Serena, who only giggled quietly.   
  
"So chicas, what do you want to do now?" Jimena looked at each of her friends, waiting for some kind of response. Tianna shrugged, Serena was staring off into space and Vanessa was looking through an issue of Seventeen magazine.   
  
"Any idea would be bien, you know." Jimena looked a little angry that none of her friends were listening to her.  
  
"Well, we could play the Sims..I could make us each our own little houses and lives. Wouldn't that be fun?" Vanessa exclaimed, throwing her magazine onto the floor.  
  
"Only if you make our guys as well." Tianna said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was obviously thinking about Derek.   
  
Serena rolled her eyes, but started thinking of Stanton. She shook her head to rid him from her thoughts and looked at Vanessa.  
  
"I suppose that sounds like fun." Serena stated after a few minutes. "But only if we control ourselves. No offense, but I don't want to play with Collin and Jimena" Serena cringed at the mental picture in her head. She didn't even want to think about her brother and Jimena.   
  
"None taken." Jimena smirked and thought of Collin. She could just imagine him standing in front of her. She smiled.  
  
Serena watched her best friend go off in her own world and decided to have some fun. "Thinking about Collin and his big, long surfboard going.."   
  
But she was cut off by Vanessa yelling "ENOUGH!!! We don't want to hear that!" Tianna looked relieved and Jimena flushed a deep red. Serena just smirked. Vanessa rolled her eyes at them all.  
  
"Ok, so who goes first?" Tianna asked.  
  
"Well, since you said something, how about you?" Vanessa answered, an evil gleam in her eye.   
  
Tianna swallowed the lump in her throat and sat at the computer. "Ok, first I need to make me."   
  
"Don't forget tu novio ! " Jimena couldn't control her laughter. This was going to be interesting.   
  
"You know, if you buy the vibrating bed.." Serena started to say, but was cut off by Vanessa, for the second time that night.  
  
"Because of your outburst, I think you should be next." Vanessa crossed her arms and tried to look authoritative, but to no avail.   
  
"Oooh. Big bad Nessa is trying to be boss. I'm so scared." Serena's sarcasm was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Vanessa proceeded to stick her tongue out. "Besides, that's perfectly fine with me."  
  
Vanessa was about to retort back, when her phone rang. She ran across the room, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She listened for an answer, then smiled.   
  
"Catty! Hi! How's your camping trip going?" She grinned and looked at friends, when suddenly all of the color drained out of her face. Her eyes became wide, like she had just seen a ghost.   
  
"Nessa?" Jimena, Serena and Tianna looked concerned. They walked towards her and Serena took the phone, while Jimena led Vanessa to her bed to let her sit down.  
  
"Catty?" Serena asked, fear evident in her usually calm voice. She listened to the person on the other side then screamed "WHAT?!?!"   
  
Jimena looked up at Serena, suddenly wishing she was the one who could read minds. "Que? What is it? Que pasa? What's happening?"  
  
Serena opened her mouth to answer. "Catty..."  
  
******************************************  
  
(a/n dunDunDUN! I'm mean, I'm evil, I'm mean AND evil! Got to love a great cliffhanger. Review and maybe I'll post more. :D ) 


	3. Mosquitoes and Computer Games

Confessions of an Insane Mind  
  
Authors: LizzieBeeBlue, Redd, and Lady Ryna  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, just the story idea...don't sue!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena, Jimena and Vanessa have a sleep-over at Vanessa's house...from all of they're POV .. Sorry it took so long to update, but we're been very busy.  
  
Sorry if any information seems incorrect regarding Yosemite. I have no idea what animals are there or if camping is even allowed, seeing as how I live on the opposite side of the country from there. Whatever information I posted is what I found on the internet.   
  
Our new super lovely reviewers: Kate, cydsuds, Spike&Buffy4ever Thanks so much for the feedback. *hands reviewers a cookie* Enjoy!  
  
Let's see what hijinx we can cause today!  
  
Ch. 3: Mosquitos and computer games  
  
Recap:   
  
"Hello?" She listened for an answer, then smiled.   
  
"Catty! Hi! How's your camping trip going?" She grinned and looked at friends, when suddenly all of the color drained out of her face. Her eyes became wide, like she had just seen a ghost.   
  
"Nessa?" Jimena, Serena and Tianna looked concerned. They walked towards her and Serena took the phone, while Jimena led Vanessa to her bed to let her sit down.  
  
"Catty?" Serena asked, fear evident in her usually calm voice. She listened to the person on the other side then screamed "WHAT?!?!"   
  
Jimena looked up at Serena, suddenly wishing she was the one who could read minds. "Que? What is it? Que pasa? What's happening?"  
  
Serena opened her mouth to answer. "Catty..."  
  
End Recap.  
  
Vanessa looked a little flushed, and the others looked at Serena, anxiously.   
  
"Catty...has invited us all to go camping with her." Serena said, her voice trembling.  
  
Tianna glared at Serena "That's it?! That's what cause Vanessa to nearly pass out?!"   
  
Vanessa flushed slightly. "I don't like mosquitos. I'm like a feast to them."  
  
Tianna placed her hands on her hips. "Why did Serena get all freaked than?"   
  
Serena thought about where Catty said they were going to be, and sighed. "We're camping in Yosemite Valley." She shivered when she thought of all of the creatures that would be within their general vicinity.  
  
Jimena shuddered violently. Last time she had been in Yosemite Valley, she had nearly been mauled by a bear. Serena looked at her best friend, gently probing her mind and saw why Jimena was displaying discomfort on her usually stoic face. She remembered that trip as well.   
  
Tianna stared into space, then heard a noise come from Vanessa's computer. She glanced at the screen and saw that the Sim Tianna had peed on herself, because she had been ignored for so long.   
  
"You mean these things can't even tinkle on their own?!" Tianna cried, frustrated with the simulated people.   
  
Vanessa laughed, glad the subject had been changed. "That's the first thing I said when Jimena introduced me to this game." She looked at her clock and saw that 20 minutes had passed since Tianna had gotten on the computer. "I think it's Serena's turn now."   
  
Serena snapped out of her memories when she heard Vanessa say her name. "What about Serena?" She looked at Vanessa anxiously.  
  
Vanessa cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to push a response. "I said it's your turn to play with the Sims."   
  
Serena looked relieved that Vanessa hadn't made her share what was on her mind. She glanced at Jimena and saw the look of ease now gracing her face. She then proceeded to grin evilly. "My turn you say?" She rubbed her palms together like she had the biggest secret in the world. When she was sure she had sufficiently scared her friends, she walked up to the computer and sat at the chair.  
  
"Do you want me to help, or do you think you can handle it?" Vanessa asked, having silently walked up to the computer desk moments after Serena sat down.   
  
"I think I'm ok." Serena bit her bottom lip and concentrated on the screen. "Hmm... He will do for Stanton." At the sound of his name, Jimena cringed. She never could trust him.   
  
"Oye Chica, what's the first thing you're going to buy for tu casa?" Jimena questioned, though he could probably guess the answer.  
  
"It's a toss-up between the vibrating bed and the heart-shaped hot tub" Serena grinned wickedly.  
  
Vanessa and Tianna just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "It figures." Tianna piped in.  
  
5 minutes later.....   
  
Jimena laughed at how ridiculous this game was becoming. "Oye, you have two hijos already. Ryna sure is busy." She ducked as a blue pillow flew where her head had been. "No need to get violent, just stating a fact."   
  
Serena glared at Jimena. She searched for Vanessa to back her up, but found that both Vanessa and Tianna had gone missing. Knowing they were probably up to no good, she motioned for Jimena to be quiet and they snuck out the door, walking stealthily down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oye, donde esta those two?" Jimena said, but Serena did not speak. Suddenly Jimena felt a message slide across her brain. "Be quiet. I think they're planning something. We need to get downstairs so I can find a water gun. I don't want to end up soaked twice in one night."   
  
They crept down the stairs, cringing each time one squeaked. Finally, they reached the bottom. Serena concentrated, trying to pick up on their thoughts, but nothing came up.   
  
"Something is wrong." Serena sent to Jimena using her power. "I'm not picking up anything."  
  
"Maybe we're just not close enough to them" Jimena whispered. "Your powers aren't extremely strong yet. You know that."  
  
Serena nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She saw something move in the shadows, and glanced at Jimena to see if she had seen it. Jimena was surveying the room and must have missed.   
  
A chill ran up Serena's spine as the words crept into her mind. "Hello Lover." Serena breathed a sigh of relief and glanced into the shadows, looking for Stanton. "What are you doing here?" she shot back, hoping Jimena wouldn't notice that her pupils had dilated.   
  
"You know you want me here." His smooth voice made her shiver and her knees weak.   
  
"That might be true, but I would like an answer." She stated, confused yet pleased with his presence.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. Nice pajamas, by the way." He spoke, causing her to blush a bright red. She looked down at her tank and pajama pants with the little moons on them.  
  
"Thanks. Are you sure there is no other reason you're here?" She was feeling a little antsy and wanted to make sure there was no danger about.  
  
"Everything is great. I just missed you and wanted to see you. Is that so bad?" Something was uneasy about his voice. She noticed how the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end.   
  
"What's here with you?" She cried, the air suddenly thickening around her. She looked at Jimena who had seemingly fallen asleep, but something was wrong about that. A few minutes earlier, Jimena had been wide awake. She knew for a fact that Jimena was notorious for having a big difficulty falling asleep.   
  
"I love you Serena and soon you'll be mine." Stanton's voice flew through her head, making her shudder. Something definitely wasn't right.   
  
*******************************  
  
(A/N: I know I know, you hate me. But I had to end it somewhere. I'll have the next chapter out in a day or so. Press the pretty periwinkle button and leave a review! I give out various baked items! ) 


	4. Crap goes the weasel!

Confessions of an Insane Mind  
  
Authors: LizzieBeeBlue, Redd, and Lady Ryna  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, just the story idea...don't sue!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena, Jimena, Tianna and Vanessa have a sleep-over at Vanessa's house...from all of they're POV   
  
Cupcakes to our spiffy reviewers: Kate, Spike&Buffy4ever  
  
Ch. 4: Crap goes the weasel!  
  
***************RECAP:  
  
"What's here with you?" She cried, the air suddenly thickening around her. She looked at Jimena who had seemingly fallen asleep, but something was wrong about that. A few minutes earlier, Jimena had been wide awake. She knew for a fact that Jimena was notorious for having a big difficulty falling asleep.   
  
"I love you Serena and soon you'll be mine." Stanton's voice flew through her head, making her shudder. Something definitely wasn't right.   
  
END RECAP**********   
  
Serena winced at the sound of his words. Wait, that didn't sound like Stanton. Deciding to finally see who was in the corner, she walked into the darkness, only to find Vanessa and Tianna? That couldn't be right.....But indeed it was. Suddenly she felt rather sticky and smelled a strong chocolate pudding.  
  
Vanessa nearly fell over with laughter. "Oh man Rena... That must have been some day dream. You nearly knocked the chocolate pudding I just made all over the place. Sorry for getting you with some." Serena stood there in shock as Vanessa dabbed her with a napkin.  
  
Tianna started giggling madly. "SO what were you daydreaming so hard about anyway?" She cocked her eyebrow, a devilish gleam to her face. Not the Follower- esque gleam, but that of someone who had just pulled off a major prank.   
  
Serena was still wondering about Jimena. She glanced at Jimena, who was still sleeping. Vanessa followed her gaze and laughed.   
  
"I guess those sleeping pills Jimena took worked." So that explained the sleeping, but how had she heard Stanton? Was that all a part of her imagination?   
  
Tianna glanced at Serena curiously. She had been on edge a lot lately, and tonight was no exception. "Rena, why are you so antsy? There's a full moon, and all smart members of the Atrox know better than to try to strike us now."  
  
Vanessa nodded in agreement and slipped into a daydream. She started imagining Michael and smiled. Things had been going really well with them, almost too well.. She got a little worried and wondered if this was the calm before the storm. She hoped with everything she had that she was just being paranoid, but one could never really tell.  
  
Serena saw several emotions play across Vanessa's face and decided to see what her blonde friend was up to. She carefully snuck into Vanessa's mind, and saw all the images of Michael and memories of them. All of a sudden she felt like she had been caught, and realized Vanessa must have felt her presence.   
  
Tianna laughed loudly at the glare Vanessa was throwing at Serena. "You could have just asked what I was thinking about. That's the biggest invasion of privacy Serena, and you know it!" Her molecules started spreading. Tianna decided now was the time to step in.   
  
"Whoa there Nessa, Rena was just curious and wanted to make sure it wasn't anything life threatening. No harm done." She had grabbed Vanessa's arm, and Vanessa's molecules jumped back together.   
  
Though she was still angry, Vanessa decided to calm herself before she became the invisible girl. Her head snapped sharply to the right when the phone rang.  
  
She jogged over to it and said breathlessly "Hello? Oh, hi mom. Yeah.. Everything is fine.. Jimena took some sleeping pills and is out cold.. No she didn't overdose.. She took one, we watched her. " She shook her head, aggravated. "Uh huh..yeah, I understand" Her posture slumped. Bad news, Tianna guessed.   
  
"We're just having chocolate pudding and getting ready to do make-overs. Can we borrow some of your clothes?" Tianna did an inner happy dance when Vanessa smiled saying it was ok. Her mother had the coolest clothes, but she supposed that had everything to do Mrs. Cleveland (?) being a costume designer.   
  
"Uh huh, yeah I know.. Alright, talk to you later mom. Yep, love you too." Vanessa finally hung up the phone. "I didn't think she'd ever let me get off the phone!" She sighed and sat down.   
  
"What's up? Why is she calling so late? It's like " Tianna looked at her wristwatch before continuing "11:45." Tianna noticed the sad look on Vanessa's face.  
  
"She's working late again. She wanted to let me know so I wouldn't worry. She said if we're hungry just call Tony's Pizza. There's some money in the kitchen." Vanessa frowned. She hated when her mother worked late at the sets. It was especially hard when she was home alone. Luckily, she had Serena, Tianna and Jimena. Ok, Jimena was unconscious at the moment, but who knew one sleeping pill was so strong?  
  
"Actually, now that you say something, I am a little hungry. Pudding isn't exactly extremely filling." Serena stated, finally back to reality. She didn't feel so weird now, just a little hungry.   
  
"Do you think Tony's will be open now? It's kind of late." Tianna didn't think they'd be able to get the pizza, even though she was actually pretty hungry herself.  
  
"Oh, Tony's is open till 2 a.m. In L.A., it's safer to be open almost all hours of the night. This is when the big actors and actresses getting off their sets would be going for food." Vanessa paused and picked up the phone. "What kind do you want?" She had already started dialing the number. "Hi, I'd like to place an order. Um, delivery. " She paused and covered the bottom. "What kind do you want?"  
  
"Hmm...cheese is always easy." Tianna stated as Serena said "CHEESE!!" Vanessa laughed.   
  
"Ok, yeah, I'd like two medium cheese pizzas. Uh huh, ok.. Oh, I should be in your directory, look under the last name Cleveland. Yep, that's me. Ok, how much? Uh huh..alright..." Vanessa hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. She opened a jar and pulled out a twenty. Then she turned to Serena and Tianna and said "It should be here in twenty minutes. What should we do till then?"  
  
Serena glanced at Jimena 's sleeping form. "We should first wake up sleeping beauty over there."   
  
Vanessa walked over to Jimena and grinned evilly. She turned around and walked into the kitchen, where she filled a glass with water. Serena could only guess what she was up to. Tianna must have caught on, because she began laughing. Vanessa walked back to Jimena, carefully balancing the glass. She stopped in front of Jimena and looked at her.  
  
Jimena had been having a great dream about Colin and how they were together. She had just been brushing sand off his tan skin and just as he leaned to kiss, she heard "FIRE!!!!" Suddenly she was wide awake and shivering from the cold water that had been poured onto her head.   
  
Vanessa placed the glass near Jimena 's arm to make it look like the water had been knocked by her own doing. Vanessa smiled innocently and said "Sleep well? We just ordered some pizza, should be here in about 15."  
  
Jimena shuddered and grabbed a throw from the couch. When did she get a glass of water. "How long have I been asleep?" She started drying her hair, amazed she had been the first to fall asleep. "I guess those sleeping pills were stronger than we thought." She thought to herself.  
  
The doorbell rang, which Vanessa found odd because the pizza shouldn't be there for another ten minutes. She opened the door and gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
  
*****************************************************  
  
(A/N: dunDunDUN!! I know, I know..you wish death upon me, but I had to end it somewhere. So who do you think is at the other side of the door? Regardless of reviews, I'll post the next chapter within a few days.. Maybe even tomorrow, if I'm in a writing mood. Enjoy! ) 


	5. Surprise!

Confessions of an Insane Mind  
  
Authors: LizzieBeeBlue  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, just the story idea...don't sue!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena, Jimena, Tianna and Vanessa have a sleep-over at Vanessa's house...from all of their POV   
  
A/N: I know I know.. It's been like 8 million years since I've updated, but I haven't had time. However, I had some free time and a few crazy ideas floating about my head, so reap the benefits of my lunatic mind! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, love you all bunches! *hands everyone a popsicle*   
  
Ch. 5: Surprise!   
  
**RECAP**  
  
The doorbell rang, which Vanessa found odd because the pizza shouldn't be there for another ten minutes. She opened the door and gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
  
***********  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Catty grinned, blowing a raspberry at her best friend.   
  
"You didn't... Did you?" Vanessa questioned, glancing at her suspiciously.  
  
"No, I didn't time travel. Mom ended up having to go back to the shop. Her temp quit on us. That doesn't bother me though... I needed to get out of there. The bugs.." Catty shuddered violently, just before Vanessa threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I need to breath you know. Makes living a little easier."  
  
"You missed some funny stuff. I threw a glass of water on Jimena! And we watched a Disney marathon!", Nessa giggled. Catty rolled her eyes. She'd had to go through those marathons for years. Thankfully she missed this one!  
  
"I knew I hadn't gotten a glass of water! You just wait, Vanessa Marie Cleveland. I'll get you back! Ryna sent me to see who you're talking to. I'm hambre, is it the pizza?" Jimena walked briskly over to where Nessa was standing, then glanced at the person in the door. "CATTY! What are you doing here?!?! Aren't you supposed to be up a tree hiding from the evil bears? Or did you miss tu vato and your amigas?"   
  
By this time, Serena and Tianna had given up sitting on the couch.   
  
"What's going on over there?" Tianna thought.  
  
"Why don't we go see?" She felt Serena's smooth voice ring through her head. They stood up and the two walked over to the door.  
  
"So what's all the racket? Is the pizza here already? If so, serious tipping is in order! That was like five minutes!" Tianna laughed. She noticed Catty and nearly knocked her over, giving her the biggest hug of the evening.  
  
Serena had known who was at the door by the happily surprised vibes coming from Vanessa. She had guessed it could be three people: Ms. Cleveland, Michael or Catty. She smiled.  
  
"Welcome back Catty. Have you been time-traveling? I felt some funky pressures in the air." Serena pushed into Catty's head. She really did enjoy that telepathy gift.   
  
Catty, thinking on her stomach as always,shook her head and said, "Did I hear the word pizza? Mom has had me on this wheat grass tofu diet all weekend. I need something cheesy, greasy and guaranteed to clog my arteries." She laughed softly as she spoke. It was good to be home.  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes, laughing while shaking her head no. "You never think of anything else, do you Catty?"   
  
Finally Jimena spoke again. "So, Catty, did you see any osos? I remember a mal encounter with an oso last time I was in the Yosemite."She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Tianna noticed the tense vibe. "You know, that chocolate pudding should be cold by now. We might as well have some before the pizza gets here."  
  
"That's a great idea. Reenie, you get the spoons out of the silverware drawer, I'll get the bowls. Tianna, you get the big bowl of pudding out of the fridge. Catty, you can put your stuff in my room. You might as well spend the night. Mom is working late again." Vanessa sighed softly. She really did miss her mom when she worked so much. But Hollywood needed costumes, and it was the only way her mom could afford to take care of her.  
  
"What can I do? Que?" Jimena was now fully awake. The drowsiness seemed to have worn off and she wanted something to do.   
  
Vanessa scratched her chin thoughtfully for a moment, then handed her the twenty she had pull out of the jar earlier. "You can answer the door for the pizza guy. We'll all be doing things so we wouldn't hear it."  
  
"Si. I can do that. No problemo." Sure, it wasn't anything exciting, but it was something to do.. Right?   
  
Catty glanced among her friends. "Hey, Serena, come upstairs with me so I can unpack the presents I got you guys." She saw Nessa's ears perk at the sound of the word "presents". This would be amusing. She could tell them about that weird encounter too. But not now.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a second." Serena pulled five spoons out of the drawer and placed them on the table. There was something hidden in Catty's voice, something that seemed like she was hiding something. She quickly probed Catty's mind, but found herself being fought. The force necessary to keep her out had to be tremendous. How was Catty still even standing?  
  
"I was planning on telling you what I was thinking, you know." There was something harsh about Catty's tone. Something unnatural. Something was very wrong. Catty turned up the stairs and took them two at a time, almost as if she was running from something.  
  
Once they had gotten into Vanessa's room, Catty stopped walking and turned around.   
  
"Something very strange happened on my camping trip.."  
  
******To be Continued*********  
  
(A/N: ok, I know, if people even bother reading this, you're thinking, 3 months of nothing and THIS is it? I'll try to update more, but I have depleted my brain of all creative resources for the evening. I'll possibly update tomorrow. Now, make me feel fancy and click the periwinkle button.. You know you want to... Succumb to peer pressure, lol) 


	6. Explanation and problems

Confessions of an Insane Mind  
  
Authors: LizzieBeeBlue (and the voices in my head)   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, just the story idea...don't sue!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena, Jimena, Tianna and Vanessa have a sleep-over at Vanessa's house...from all of their POV   
  
A/N: Ok, ok.. While I haven't gotten many reviews, I do appreciate the ones I get... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.. You've made my day, really :D I haven't written in awhile due to a heck of a lot of craziness going on in my life.. But you guys deserve an update, so I'll write something.. Keep reviewing, and I'll continue to write. :D In the meantime, enjoy the story and have some popcorn! ' '-thoughts  
  
Ch 6: Explaination... and problems  
  
--RECAP--  
  
"I was planning on telling you what I was thinking, you know." There was something harsh about Catty's tone. Something unnatural. Something was very wrong. Catty turned up the stairs and took them two at a time, almost as if she was running from something.  
  
Once they had gotten into Vanessa's room, Catty stopped walking and turned around.   
  
"Something very strange happened on my camping trip.."  


------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
"What do you mean strange?", Serena asked, raising her eyebrow. She knew something wasn't right but decided to listen to Catty. She ignored her instincts that told her danger was near.  
  
"Well if you'd let me finish my sentence, you'd find out." Catty snapped. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Serena stared at Catty, trying to imagine what had happened to bring her eccentric friend home so quickly and put her in such a mood.   
  
"Continue, by all means." Serena couldn't help rolling her eyes. 'This had better be good', she thought as the aroma of melted cheese reached her nostrils. 'Guess the pizza is here.'  
  
"Anyway,as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted.." Catty began and yet again, Serena found the urge to roll her eyes. "Something strange happened on my camping trip. We were running low on firewood, so Mom sent me to find some. I guess she figured an 'alien' would be fine in the woods, alone at night. So, I'm gathering firewood, when the wind starts swirling in different directions, kind of like when 'Nessa is flying about, except it felt weird. There was something heavy about it. I got this foreboding sense of danger. I ran back to the camp, and my mom was gone." At this, Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
'She's acting a little too calm for someone who has lost their only 'family' . Something tells me a trip to Maggie's is in order. '  
  
"Did you find your mom?" Serena asked, not completely buying her story, but acting like she did to prevent suspicion. 'I won't let her in on the fact that I'm 99% sure she's lying, or that she isn't telling me something. I can't understand why she would come to me in the first place, Nessa is her best friend, and could probably help a little more'   
  
Suddenly something came to Serena.' Why was Catty coming to her? She didn't trust Serena at all.' It was then that she noticed just what was so odd about Catty.. Her eyes were black.   
  
Serena's eyes widened, as she finally managed to penetrate into Catty's mind, while Catty told about her "camping misadventure". She saw herself, and the other daughters, all trapped inside some sort of impenetrable cell, their amulets taken from them. Catty was in league with the Atrox!  
  
She heard a creak and turned to see Vanessa in the doorway.   
  
"Is this a private party, or do I not need an invitation? The pizza is here, you guys. I've had to practically tie Tianna and Jimena to chairs to prevent them from eating it without you two. You coming?" Her voice had the easygoing, comforting tone that was very familiar, yet as she spoke her sentence, Serena used her gift.  
  
"Something is wrong with Catty. She's with the Atrox. Act normal, we'll tell Tianna and Jimena, and formulate a plan." Whispered Serena's voice across Vanessa's brain.   
  
"Darling... I need to speak with you.It's important. Send your friends down, and then you can follow." Stanton's husky voice made itself known, but only to Serena. Suddenly a wind swept into the room and knocked a vase onto Serena's folder.' Her music folder.. Her music folder?!?!' Serena scrambled to soak the water up using a beach towel that was on the floor.  
  
"I'll be down in a few, I need to make sure my sheet music isn't ruined." 'Damn you Stanton... Why her music folder?'  
  
"I know how anal you are about your music. This is the only way you can stay without rousing your friends' suspicions." The punk must have heard her, because that was going through her mind then.  
  
'Anal?!?! How the hell am I anal?!?! And like a sudden strong breeze isn't suspicious.' She shot back. 'when she got her hands on him, she was going to..'  
  
Again her thoughts were interrupted. "Make hot, passionate love to me?"  
  
'I was thinking more along the lines of strangling.' She quipped.  
  
"I like my idea better." He replied casually, or so he sounded in her head. She couldn't even see him yet.  
  
'You would, typical male... All they ever think about is sex. Immortal, hah! You're no different from any other teen boy.'   
  
"While I could debate this all evening, I believe you have music to save?" he asked innocently, though she knew he had a smirk, wherever he was hiding.  
  
Serena continued mopping up the water.   
  
"Ok Reenie, if that's what you want. C'mon Catty, we've got pizza to eat.. I want to hear ALL about this trip! Were there any cute guys there?" Vanessa giggled.  
  
"Nessa! You have a boyfriend.. Remember Michael? About this tall " she made a gesture way about her own head, " dark hair, dark eyes.. In a band?" Catty laughed, but it didn't sound quite right. Serena supposed one couldn't really expect the light happy laugh her friend usually had, since she was essentially soulless at the moment.  
  
The two girls walked out of the room, arms linked, talking and laughing, one real, one not.   
  
"You can come out of hiding now Stanton." She said to the middle of the room. 'If he had left, there'd be the devil to pay!'  
  
"And what does one pay the devil?" Stanton questioned, standing a few feet in front of Serena.  
  
"What was so important that you could risk my poor innocent sheet music?" She muttered, looking at the pathetic wet edges of the pages. "Tell me now Stanton or" However she didn't get to finish her threat, as Stanton had crushed his mouth to hers.   
  
After a few minutes that seemed like eternity, Serena pushed him off. "What did you need to tell me Stanton? I really need to get downstairs..." She kept thinking about Catty's black eyes. She shivered.  
  
He sighed, realizing she was serious. " I heard one of the Followers bragging he had gotten one of the daughters.. and part of his grand plan to.." He looked up, aware that suddenly they weren't alone.  
  
"They were right. I have joined the Atrox and I plan on informing it of your betrayal.. That'll probably after I get rid of the daughters." Catty laughed maniacally, something that didn't suit her in the least.  
  
"Catty? What happened to you?" Serena was frightened of this girl, for the first time in her life.  
  
(A/N: dunDunDUN... I am cruel.. lol, that and it's 3 am.. This should be sufficient for now.. What happened to Catty? What are the other daughters up to? Review and I'll continue rubs palms together, grinning wickedly The periwinkle, it calls you. It says "Push me.. write a comment and submit. You know you want to" 


	7. Holy Cheese Doodles! Catty is EVIL!

Confessions of an Insane Mind  
  
Author: LizzieBeBlue  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will...sadly. I'm a broke 17 year old, there would be no point in suing. Really... so don't bother.. I need what little money I have for senior year stuff.. and college.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary:The daughters have a sleepover at Nessa's, but something horrible has happened to Catty...  
  
A.N.: I know I know... I'm probably the top spot on several people's hitlists.. I just had no time/inspiration to continue..however, I have returned.. so keep all rotten food to yourself please..lol.. Review and win a giant chocolate bunny! I promise, it won't be a killer one! Muchos gracias .. Te quiero all my reviewers: ReadingOwl, Jameth, bob, Amanda, Iluvmycat132004, ashlee, amanda (same one as before, perhaps? I don't know..2 reviews, 2 mentions) and Kindley... Grazie : D  
  
AND HOLY CHEESE DOODLES, HAS ANYONE READ BOOK 12?!Weirdness indeed.  
  
Ch. 7: Holy Cheese doodles! Catty is evil!  
  
RECAP  
  
He sighed, realizing she was serious. " I heard one of the Followers bragging he had gotten one of the daughters.. and part of his grand plan to.." He looked up, suddenly aware that they weren't alone.  
  
"They were right. I have joined the Atrox and I plan on informing it of your betrayal.. That'll probably be after I get rid of the daughters." Catty laughed maniacally, something that didn't suit her in the least, Serena decided.  
  
"Catty? What happened to you?" Serena was frightened of this girl, for the first time in her life.  
  
END RECAP  
  
Catty laughed again, clearing enjoying the fear she sensed from her usually stoic "friend".  
  
"What happened to ME?" she snickered, "Why only the best thing that could have happened! You see, I've stopped fighting the darkness in me.. I let myself become crossed over and I couldn't feel any better!"  
  
Serena stared blankly, trying to determine a course of action. Of course! Vanessa, Tianna and Jimena where downstairs. THEY could do something..  
  
Right?  
  
Stanton had managed to disappear into the shadows without Catty noticing, and made his way downstair. He wandered into the kitchen, to see Jimena and Vanessa at the table, eating chocolate pudding. He reappeared in an empty chair. It was this action that caused Vanessa to start to choke on her spoon.  
  
"What are you? Why are? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!" Jimena jumped up, wanting an explanation for what was going on. Vanessa quickly slipped her hand over Jimena's mouth.  
  
"Does this have to do with Serena?" She raised her perfectly waxed eyebrow. Stanton shook his head and started explaining after glancing around nervously. 'Since when is Stanton ever nervous? He's the friggin Prince of Darkness after all!'  
  
"No. This is about Catty. Something or rather someone happened to her on that trip." He glanced around again. "It's not safe with her here.. You two need to get out off here."  
  
"THERE'S AN ALIEN IN CATTY'S HEAD!" Tianna yelped. Stanton whispered in her mind "Silence, or she'll hear you. There isn't an alien in her head."  
  
"It's nearly midnight. Where would we go? And what about Serena? We can't just leave her here!" Vanessa could feel her molecules spreading.  
  
"Whoa there... Calm down Nessa... Let's find out what's going on first before we go berserk.. Now what's going on? Where's Serena?" Tianna slid into the room silent as a cat. She was trying her best to be the level-headed one. This was Serena's job and she definitely wasn't cut out for it.  
  
"Si idioso.. What about tu novia? Huh HUH?!" Jimena was slowly turning the shade of a watermelon. This was quickly getting ugly.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. I feel bad enough as it is leaving Serena, but I need to get you three out of here. NOW! So stop being stubborn and let's go." Stanton kept glancing around nervously, as if he was anticipating someone appearing suddenly.  
  
Jimena raised her eyebrow once again, staring at Stanton, as if she were trying to read his soul... Ok, she doubted he even HAD a soul, but that was besides the point. "How do we know this isn't a trap? Tu es muy mal..."  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me." Wow, now he was asking a lot. Vanessa waved her hand into the air, as though she were in class trying to get the teacher's attention.  
  
"I know we have to leave...and it's important, but where would we be going exactly? And what about Serena? AND FIX MY BEST FRIEND!"  
  
"The safest place for you right now is with Maggie, as much as I hate her." Stanton shuddered. "She'll know how to stop Catty before it's too late. As for Serena, I'm going back up there to help her."  
  
They all snuck out to Vanessa's Mustang, well aware of the fact that they're moon amulets were shining brightly. They only hoped they could get to Maggie in time.  
  
(A/N: I know, I know...you hate me... but as of now, I've got pondering to do on just where to take this. Don't hate me...review and maybe that'll motivate me amidst all the AP hw... 


	8. A plan is formulated

Confessions of an Insane Mind

Author: Secondhand Lemons

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will...sadly. I'm a broke 17 year old, there would be no point in suing. Really... so don't bother.. I need what little money I have for college.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The daughters have a sleepover at Nessa's, but something horrible has happened to Catty...  
(A.N: I know. I'm a horrible person for taking almost a year to update.. I can explain though. I just had a hectic crazy year and now I'm going to college.. So don't hate me. I also changed my username, so now it's the same as on fiction press)

Chapter 8: A plan is formulated

Catty sat on Nessa's bed, looking over the room. It seemed so strange to her now. Maybe it was because she wasn't really Catty.

"What do you want from us? We haven't done anything to you?" Serena glared at her, wondering how Catty could have let this happen to her.

"Absolute power, of course." Catty grinned, thinking about her plan. She'd use the daughters to take over the Atrox, and turn Stanton into dust.

Downstairs, Tiana, Nessa and Jimena were working on their plan with Stanton.

"What are we going to do? I want my best friend back!" Nessa whined as quietly as she could.

"We have to think of a way to outwit her. Remember, that isn't really Catty. It's Cassandra in Catty's body." Stanton searched his brain for an idea. He had to think of something.

"But what can we do to get Cassandra out?" Tiana scratched her chin, pondering as hard as she could.

"Porque did this happen to her? Cassandra isn't that bright. Ella es el idioso." Jimena glared at Stanton. This was his fault, somehow.

"The only way to fix this is to play along with her plan. Or worse, for me to take you to the Atrox." Stanton didn't like the idea, but it was the only one that could work in their favor.

"But how would we get out of there?" Nessa clutched her amulet, wishing there was another way.

"I would let you out, on pretense that you tricked me somehow." He winced at the thought, but his pride could handle a little blow like that.

"Because that would be muy difficult." Jimena rolled her eyes.

"I say we do it." Tiana spoke up. It seemed the only option they had.

Stanton sauntered up the stairs and disappeared into Vanessa's room. She only hoped this would work, otherwise they'd be in extreme danger.

"Cassandra." Catty looked at Stanton as he spoke. A shiver passed down her spine.

"I guess you finally figured me out." She smiled, wondering what he was up to.

"I've given it some thought and I'm going to take the daughters to the Atrox. If you help me, I'll make you a princess." Serena winced, hoping this was some sort of plan.

"I suppose something could be arranged." Catty smiled and turned into shadow, disappearing into the night.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Stanton." Serena whispered.

(AN: ok, I know what you're thinking. "You make us wait almost a year and THAT is all you post? I'm kind of in the process of recovering from surgery right now, otherwise it would be longer.)


End file.
